I Will Find You
by sweetserenity13
Summary: Rukia suddenly goes missing and it's up to Ichigo and others to find her before it's to late.
1. How long will she be gone?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything in it.

I Will Find You

After living in the Soul Society for nearly a year, Ichigo has finely gotten familiar with the place. He lives in a small boarding house with only 5 bedrooms in it. Rukia, Hanataro, and Kon also live in the house with him.

"Hey Rukia, have you seen my zanpokuto." Ichigo called.

"You're always misplacing things and blame it on others." she said, obviously irritated.

"It's not my fault that someone keeps moving it. It's Kon's. He's the one who keeps moving it!" he shouted, pointing a finger at the stuffed doll.

"Oh sure, blame the defenseless stuffed lion." Kon wined as he spoke.

"Please stop arguing. Ichigo please." Hanataro pleaded.

That's about how every morning started out. **(Kind of pathetic don't you think.) **For them it was normal, an argument that led up to a stuffed lion being blamed on whatever they were arguing about and a boy pleading to make them stop shouting.

**Time Skip…**

"I have some errands to run. Be back in a couple hours." She informed the three after she read a telegram she got in the mail. Before any could respond, she was out the door. Ichigo knew something was up. It wasn't like Rukia to leave in such as rushed panicked manner. What was on the telegram? After going deep into thought he decided to brush it off. If only he knew how big of a mistake that was.

It was after that moment when it all happened…

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

It had been 6 hours since Rukia left. It was 9 o'clock and the three guys were getting ready for bed. **(Well two of them were. All Kon had to do was sit on the small table next to Rukia's bed.) '**_Where is she? Why is she taking so long? Maybe I should check with Captain Ukitake and see if he had seen her.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Hey, Hanataro, Kon I'll be back soon. Don't wait up for me, kay?" He called to them.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to talk to someone, see you later." He waved good-bye as he walked out the door. _Now to go see if the Captain knows why Rukia hasn't come back._

**Time Skip…**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ichigo shouted in utter confusion.

"I mean I don't know. I have no idea where she could be. I had to talk to her about something important. I even sent a telegram but she never came." He confessed.

'_The telegram, so that where she was headed.' _he thought.

"She got the telegram but for some reason never came here. I have a bad feeling about this. What did the telegram say?" He asked the Captain.

"Now that's confidential. If she does not return by tomorrow morning then I will send a search squad to look for her." The Captain explained. "I suggest you stay put until further notice."

"But I-"

"No buts. Now go."

And that was that. Ichigo was too tired to argue. He knew something wasn't right, but he also knew that the Captain would do anything to find the safety of his officers.

**I know it's short, but it's my first real story and I'm having trouble coming up with stuff. Plus I'm not very good at beginnings. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and longer. If you have any good ideas please tell me by reviewing or you can PM me. Thx for reading. : )**


	2. The first clue

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Bleach or anything in it.

Chapter 2

Hanataro's P.O.V.

I awoke hearing a **bang bang bang **that was coming from the front screen door. '_Who could it be at this hour?' _I thought to myself. As I began to drag myself out of bed and toward the door, I could feel my heavy sleepy legs using every muscle to walk. When I slid open the door I was surprised to see who it was.

"Captain Ukitake! May I ask what you are doing here at this hour, sir?"

"Hello Hanataro. I need to speak Ichigo if you don't mind." The Captain answered, ignoring my other question.

"Ichigo? Uh-ok. I'll go get him." '_What would Captain Ukitake want with Ichigo?' _I asked myself while making my way to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo, it's time to wake up. We have company." I called.

"Uhhhhgggg, why what time is it?" Ichigo responded with a dulled tone.

"Um, it's 1:43 in the morning."

"WHAT! And you expect me to get up this early?"

"Well, you see you have company." I whispered as I tried to calm him down.

"Company? Who is it?" he asked in confusion.

"It's Captain Ukitake. I don't know what it is he wants. He'll only talk to you."

"Oh fine. I'll be there in a minute." Ichigo answered as he rubbed his tired eyes.

**Time Skip…**

"What is it?" there was a bit of attitude in Ichigo's voice. I was curious to know what the Captain would be doing here at that hour, so I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Well hello to you too. You know, that's not a very nice way to greet someone who just might have a lead in finding your missing friend."

'_Missing? But who's – Rukia.' _I thought almost instantly.

"Rukia?" asked a now awake Ichigo.

"Yep, we found her zanpokuto. It was found by the eastern river. We have reason to believe she was kidnapped. The search squad is looking for her right now." he reported in a serious tone.

'_Kidnapped? Oh no, I have to – ' _I almost finished the thought when Ichigo answered.

"We need more than that. We need to get more people to help look for her. I'm going to look for her." Ichigo almost made his way passed the Captain but was suddenly pushed back toward the house.

"No, you must stay here and act as nothing happened. We don't want to raise alarm. If we find anything, you will be the first to know."

"Fine, thanks for letting me know, but at least tell me what was on the telegram."

"I told you I can't. Good-night Ichigo."

And with that Ichigo closed the door. He knew there was no point in arguing with the Captain. That was when I decided to ask him about everything that was just said.

"What do you mean kidnapped? What's going on?" I had made Ichigo jump a little when I first started to speak.

"Hanataro, I didn't see you there." He began. "It's not a big deal, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it! Rukia has gotten kidnapped and you're telling me not to worry about it!" _'How can he be so calm when Rukia is missing! I'm tired of just sitting around and doing nothing.' _I have never been so angry before. All I could think about was how insane Ichigo must really be if he thinks I'm going to sit this one out.

**Another short one, but a little more exciting. Hope to update soon. Thx everyone.**


	3. Gigi Robber

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

That morning, Hanataro and I left to go looking for Rukia. We didn't know how long we would be gone so we had brought some food and sleeping mates if we need to sleep in the woods or something. We even brought Kon with us, so he didn't end up having a stuffed animal party and wreck the place. **(Like that would happen.****)** Captain Jerk**,** **A.K.A. Captain Ukitake,** wanted us to stay put. Like that's going to happen! I don't care what he said I'm still going to find her.

"Ichigo, what are you doing out here. I thought I told you to stay put." Before realizing it, the two had bumped into Captain Ukitake.

"We are going to rescue Rukia. I'm sorry but I can't sit around and do nothing." Ichigo responded confidently.

"I understand. A man's got to do what a man's got to do. Well then I think you'll need to know what was on the telegram." The Captain said while nodding his head slowly in understanding.

"What would that telegram have to do with Rukia?"

"Let me explain. The telegram said that there was a security breach in the gigi factory. 30 plain not yet detailed gigi were stolen. This had happened only a few hours before Rukia went missing. We squad 12, were assigned this mission to finding the culprit. We have reason to believe that the robber also kidnapped Rukia." He explained.

"What? But why? What would a gigi robber want with Rukia?" he asked. Hanataro was silent because he had fallen frozen with shock. **(Poor thing.) **He had been so overwhelmed with all the info that he had nearly blown a brain fuse.

"Hanataro, are you ok?" Ichigo asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." his voice sounding uneasy.

"I know it's a lot of info but it will help. We also got an anonyms tip off that said a man and a passed out girl went into The Bitter Willow. **(The Bitter Willow is a forest completely made up of dark willows. The trees bring a dark, scary, bitter look to it. Most that go in never come out. Only few have survived, but ended up losing their sanity. I made it up.)**

"Then that's where we are going." That had fully snapped Hanataro out of his trance.

"I think you already lost your sanity." He looked up at Ichigo with confusion and worry in his eyes.

"To The Bitter Willow!" Ichigo said, bravely pointing his finger to the sky and ignoring Hanataro's last comment.

**I think I am just going to do short chapters since I'm not very good at longer ones. I hope that's ok with all of you. Thx for everything. **


	4. The Bitter Willow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Hanataro P.O.V

"I think I'm going stay here, you two go in without me." I started walking away from the forest in fear, when Ichigo grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me forward.

"I thought you were tired of doing nothing and you wanted to help rescue Rukia." Ichigo teased me by mocking my own words.

"I do, but if doing nothing mean not going into the forest and staying alive, than I'd rather stay here."

"You chicken! You're afraid of everything, baby!" Kon scoffed. "Get a grip, will you!"

"I am not a chicken. I just prefer not to die in The Bitter Willow." I confessed.

"Are you coming or not." I wanted to come but I was terrified. Though I did want to rescue Rukia and prove that I was not useless.

"Fine, I'll come." And with that we all went in, not knowing if we would ever come back.

**Time Skip…**

Kon's P.O.V.

The vines from the trees were all knotted up together. It made it almost impossible to get through. Not only that, but the place was like a giant swamp with mud so deep it went up to Hanataro's knees. Every once in a while we would come across quick sand. Lucky for use Hanataro knew what it looks like so we never had much trouble with that.

'_We are walking in a dark, gloomy forest. One of us is about to have a nervous breakdown, the other is a total grouch, and I am but a stuffed doll who is trying to make it in the world. WHAT A LOAD OF FOOY!'_ I thought to myself as we walked on. Suddenly we heard a growl like sound from behind us that had brought me out of deep thought. I was now angrier than ever. I just wanted Rukia safe, but it seems everything else opposes. I was hanging on to Ichigo's shoulder; I could feel the tension in him rising. I slowly turned my head to somewhat face the noise. There in the shadows, was what looked like a man. As it began to move it took a different form. Now it looked more like a thin bear, but as it continued toward us it began shrinking. Now I was not sure what it was. The were small openings in between the trees to let in bits of sunlight. And as the strange being began to step into the light, there was the sound of a women screaming.

**Cliff hanger! I hope you all enjoyed this. If you have and suggestion you can review or PM me. Thx all.**


	5. YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

After hearing the scream, I looked back at the monster to see its reaction. Though, it turns out it had run away after the scream. As I realized that I was wasting time just standing there, I thought back to the scream. _'It was a woman screaming for sure. Was it Rukia? I've never really heard her scream like that before. It probably was. It did not seem like a scream coming from someone scared. More like a playful scream. Either way, we must go in that direction.'_ I thought to myself. I was beginning to run in the direction I heard it come from. All the branches scraped my skin. The mud sticking to my feet mad it heavier and harder to run, but I kept on going. After about five minutes, I noticed Hanataro started slowing down but kept on going. After a few more minutes, I realized I had started to slow down. The bare patches of skin felt like pins and needles. My feet had turned into mud boots; though at that very moment I had heard loud giggling. I was confused but ran that direction as fast as I could, with Hanataro right behind me.

When we reached the end I felt relief wash over me, but the without a second to waste the tension had come back. I saw Rukia with Renji! They were playing in the lake at the end of a waterfall. To the right I saw Captain Ukitake slicing fruits.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I shouted.

"Ready 1… 2… 3…" Rukia had begun to say.

"YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!" they all said in unison.

"Pranked what do you mean." asked Hanataro.

"We mean, you just got pranked. We pranked you. Get it." explained Renji with a dulled tone.

"We wanted to prank you by telling you she went missing, Gigi robber kidnapped her, you go on crazy adventure, and find her safe and sound here. You see, Renji was the 'Gigi robber', the telegram was blank, and we went **around** The Bitter Willow to get here. I'm surprised you didn't go around." explained Captain Ukitake.

"So this was all a prank? You guys are cruel. It was not funny!" Kon complained.

"Yeah I guess we did take it a little too far." Rukia said examining our scraped legs and mud boots.

"Then that weird monster in the forest was also part of your plan?" asked Kon.

"What monster?" Renji responded. The six of them where glancing at each other in confusion.

And with that, they all got cleaned up and had some fruit. They forgave and forgot. Life went on. Though they never did find out what the monster was.

**THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!**

The End

**I hope you all liked it. I had fun writing it. Feel free to make up your own monster and send it to me through review or PM me. Thx again everyone! **


End file.
